


Lucky

by CMoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Realization, M/M, SiriusxRemus - Freeform, remusxsirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMoony/pseuds/CMoony
Summary: Sirius realized how lucky he is for being in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Lucky

Sirius and Remus are sitting under a tree next to the lake, the sunset making the sky a beautiful mix of orange, red, and purple. The sun hides behind the mountains. It's a warm day though every now and then a fresh, cold breeze blows. Remus reads a book, holding a mug of tea in one hand, passing the pages with the other. Sirius rests next to him, looking up the colors on the sky, feeling the breeze on his face. Then he looks at Remus, the golden sunset light playing over his features. He is biting his lip, the way he always does when he is focused on something. Sirius sees him shrink when the wind blows strongly. Remus hides his chin under his scarf and he pulls his knees closer to keep his warmth. Sirius sits down and gets closer to Remus, side by side, shoulder to shoulder, sharing some of his heat with him. Remus smiles at him, looking straight into his eyes, amber shining with the sunlight. He offers him some tea. Sirius takes the cup and drinks, smiling at the taste of cinnamon and clove, Remus’s favorite tea. He returns the mug to Remus, leans his head against Remus’s right shoulder, and looks up, to watch the remaining light on the sky.

He is feeling so good, calm, and happy just by sitting there next to him, and it's such a great afternoon. They always are with Remus around. Suddenly he sees it. Everything just fits in the right place. As realization hits him, a big smile grows in his face. Finally, he has a name for this amazing feeling inside of him. 

- I’m in love with you – the words get out of his mouth before he can think about them. Still, they sound right.

Remus chokes with his tea, spits some, and coughs. He looks surprised like he can’t believe what he just heard. They make eye contact, and Sirius tries to convey through his gaze everything he’s feeling. He can feel a big, goofy smile tugging at his lips.

Remus’s face goes red and he laughs nervously, making Sirius blush. He realizes what he just said and how it can bring a lot of consequences and changes, for good or bad. Maybe Remus doesn’t feel the same for him, maybe Remus will freak out and go away. Maybe he should have stopped to think before declaring his love. But he didn’t, and now he won’t freak out, he doesn’t regret anything. In for a penny in for a pound 

- Where that came from? – Remus says with a confused and suspicious gaze – Are you fucking with me?

- No – Sirius says as he leans even closer to Remus - but I hope I will someday. Luckily soon – he smirks. He crossed his finger hoping his flirt makes Remus laugh and understand his intentions. 

Remus blushes even more and shudders. 

- I mean it – Sirius whispers against his lips, looking into Remus’s eyes for signs of rejection or desire.

Remus is frozen. He looks confused and nervous. Sirius backs away and lets out a sad sigh, thinking that Remus is trying to find a polite way to reject him.

- We can keep being frie…- the words die in his mouth, because there are soft lips against his, softly brushing them.

His heart jumps. Somewhere in his chest a pleasant sensation, like electricity, is released, and it spreads through his entire body.

They separate a few inches and press their foreheads together, their faces flushing.

- I think I’m in love with you too – Remus says quietly. 

Sirius smiles as he releases all the air that he didn’t realize he was holding.

The stars are already shinning in the sky and they should go back soon because it's getting colder. However, they decide to stay there next to each other, holding hands and enjoying those new feelings in their hearts. Both feeling so lucky. The magic of being in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! Thanks for reading.  
> English isn't my first language, but I have received a lot of help from Wandering_Bandarria. A lot of love for her. Again, thank you for being my beta!


End file.
